harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Lydia Elton
Lydia was born on January 24,1960. She is a muggle and resides in London, England. Biography Lydia lives in Bloomsbury,London which is close to Borough of Islington.London. As a child Lydia would go to the park every weekend with her mother. The pair would often stop at Mad Batter Bakery for breakfast treat. Some weekends she would even spot the bakers daughter Vivienne Price at the park as well. As the girls became older they became childhood friends in grade school before going off to seperate boarding school. Vivienne was selected for a gifted private school thus ending their primary years together. Through her friendship with Vivienne she was able to meet Marlene McKinnon. Preston Fawley and Emmeline Vance. Lydia was also aware of Vivienne's wierd crush on the tall,dark and handsome teens, who she would later learn are Sirius and Regulus Black. During the school year she takes a job at Mad Batter Bakery and often attempts to flirt with either Sirius or Reglus. Later on Lydia learns that Marlene and Sirius are dating over the summer and the pair becomes just friends. Lydia is aware of the magical world having witnessed magic being performed. Lydia forgot her house keys one evening and returned to work only to find the door already closed. Lydia was bumped by her bad luck and as she rattled the door she heard Viviennes voice come from the side street to the Bakery screaming at her boyfriend to release Tyler. Lydia assumed the boys where in a fist fight and rushed around the corner only to find Tyler floating in the air and a piece of wood being pointed at him from Regulus hand. Lydia did not know what to take of the scene in front of her and made a gasp sound causing all participants in the alley to turn toward her. Regulus released Tyler,causing him to fall to the ground.Before Tyler could make a run for it both Regulus and Vivienne froze him using another piece of wood that came out from Vivienne's side out of no where to Lydia's astonishment. Vivienne and Regulus argued about the mess they where now in before they froze her as well. Regulus than waved his piece of wood over Tyler and seconds later he did not seems scared anymore of Regulus. Vivienne un froze Lydia and told her that she would not let Regulus wipe her memories as it was nice to be able to share the other side of her life with Lydia . That night Lydia walked home with Vivienne and her eyes where open to the new world that she only thought existed in fairy tales. Lydia also learned that night that Tyler tried to talk Vivienne out of dating the snobbing prick who came in everyday and that she deserved to be with someone more full of light and creativitiy like herself or even Sirius. Physical Appearance She has blonde hair and bright blue yes. Lydia is of average height. Personality and Traits Lydia is bubbly and lively. She some times gossips at work with the other young workers and local teens. Relationships Friends Vivienne Price Marlene McKinnon Sirius Black Gallery 4.jpg 411004_1.1.jpg Britt-Robertson-Meredith-Jenks.jpg britt-robertson-at-univision-s-despierta-america-in-miami_1.jpg Britt-Robertson--What-to-Wear-Photoshoot-2015--03.jpg Brittany_Robertson_006.jpg.png brittrobertson-3.jpg cc8ea284ddd08b9e7c5a4eda5dfb4ec8.jpg Kurupt_Brittany_Robertson_Unknown_Photoshoot_2009_01.jpg E558d0bb00b38184f978aac016611b01.jpg 3f288e7baebf825d1d3cde2ac26a6564.jpg Elton Category:Marauders Era Category:Muggle